Tu y Yo
by Annamix
Summary: Quatre muere, Trowa encuentra una pequeña libreta donde quatre cuenta todos sus sentimientos hacia el. Song-Fic, por favor reviews


"Tù y yo" By: Annamix

N/A: Hola mis lectoras, solo les mando este aviso para decirles ke este fanfic es mas bien un song-fic. Las fans de Quatre y Trowa, espero que este song-fic sea de su agrado. Una de las canciones de laura pausini. Como saben por cualquier comentario solo dejen reviews. Gracias. nn

----------------------------------

Sentado en el borde de la ventana, mirando las estrellas relucientes y la luna, llena como esa noche. Estaba solo, solo con ese recuerdo dificil de sacar. Se sentia destrozado, desolado. Su cabellera rubia eran mesida por el viento, avisando que el invierno ya estaba por aproximandose. Sin dejar de ver al cielo, una lagrima solitaria resbalaba por sus mejillas palidas. Ahora sin ese color carmesi que solo el amor lo hacia notar. Una libreta frente a el con un lapiz, eran alumbradas gracias a la luz completa que le daba la luna. El rubio habia escrito en ella varias ocaciones, era mas su diario, donde anotaba toda su vida en ella. Donde contaba todo lo que sentia, por el. Sacando un suspiro, ya sin el no era nadie. No soportaba ver a los demas sonreir, el no podia vivir finjinendo a todo el mundo, solo para hacerlos felices. El no lo era, ¿Para que mentir?. Ya no soportaba mas, tomando la navaja entre sus manos, sin pensalo dos veces, corto su cuello. Una muerte rapida para un niño. Ya no sentiria mas dolor, no mas.

Todos lloraban por la perdida del rubio. Sus amigos, sus familiares. Ahi estaba el. Parecia que solo dormia. Un muchacho de cabellera larga atado a una coleta, tapaba su cara con sus manos , ahora siendo consolado por un hombre de ojos azules. Lo alejo, no queria ver a su Duo llorar mas. Dos hombres mas llegaron hasta el ataùd. De verdad que solo parecia dormido. Uno de ellos paso su mano por, fuerte, pero esta vez era debil. Sin conten derramo lagrimas, se se fue. lo dejo solo, aùn no tenia la respuesta. As� quedo un buen tiempo, hasta que wufei lo tuvo que sacar. Era el dia mas triste y vacio para los seres amados del pequeño Quatre.

Su habitacion olia igual, como cuando el estaba ahi. El estudio, el jardin, en realidad toda la mansion. Trowa aun desolado por la perdida de su amor, recorrio toda la alcoba, tocando, oliendo ese perfumen de sus cabellos dorados, seguia en su almohadon ese olor, vainilla. Pasando a su escritorio ahora vacio, encontro en uno de los cajones una libreta, tomandola sin pensalo dos veces, la abio.

Octubre 22,

"Una lagrima se va, resvalando a mi garganta, Si por ti, que me dejas solo"

Pasando la otra pagina, solto una sonrisa, El habia escrito ese d�a. El d�a en que por primera vez, los dos, se hicieron uno solo. Pasando un dedo por esa pagina, no espero mas.

Noviembre 2,

"Precisamente aqu�, sintiendo tu suspiro, sobre mi, y los escalofrios. Que me dan al sentir, un dolor amargo, un beso tierno. Sobre mi, por que estoy, en el limite del mundo junto a ti"

Un clavel, que sepraba una de las hijas. Quatre escribia lo que sentia su ser en esa pequeña libreta. Trowa penso que en de verdad no lo conocia tambien como penso. Sin pensarlo mas leyo la siguente hoja, queria saber mas.

Noviembre 10,

"Por que dos, enamorados tù y yo. No nos tenemos que rendir, ni ahora cuando una mentira, nos roba el sueño y la alegr�a. Enamorados nada mas, divisibles uno en dos, con nuestras cosas es normal...tù y yo"

Noviembre 13,

"Esta noche te busque, hare el amor contigo. Soñare, dos corazones y un latido, y tu adios, eres mio. Un instante mas y estas llegando sobre mi, hasta que se confunden nuestros cuerpos, nuestra piel."

Trowa cayo de rodillas al suelo, llorando como esa vez. Todo lo que en esa libreta decia, era lo mismo que habia sentido. Todo. Quatre, solo el podia escribir las cosas que sentia en esto. Sin mas sigio leyendo, secando sus lagrimas. 

Noviembre 15,

"Por que dos, enamorados tù y yo, nada nos puede separar. Con esa magia que nos guia, entre tus dias y mis dias. Enamorados nada mas, inconfundibles uno en dos. Las mismas caras es normal, como un espejo, tù y yo"

Novmiembre 20,

"Solo dos, con las ganas de sentirse juntos, si, tù y yo, conjugando al mismo tiempo el verbo amar. Por que dos, enamorados tù y yo, si tienes siempre que buscar, y nunca, nunca aprenderan a separarse nunca mas. La playa solo es de los dos. La arena nos acompaño, nadie se puede enamorar, como te quiero y me querras" 

Pasando la ultima pagina, Ese dia cuando Quatre murio, respirando profundamente, tomo valor leyendo lo ultimo.

Noviembre 24,

"Tu dime solo que estaras conmigo y nunca cambiaras, es lo que trato de escuchar. Somos la misma cosa, si. Dos con un solo corazon, te miro y me reflejo en ti. Divisibles uno en dos. Si trowa, enamorados, Tù y yo"

Apretando la libreta entre su pecho. Jamas lo solto. Pasaron los años, todo cambio. Al final de todo. Era el unico con vida, ya el pasar de los años lo habia envejecido. Su hora ya le contaba los segundos. Por fin se fue. Murio. Su alma subiendo al cielo, que fue recibido con una luz resplandeciente frente a el, unos ojos celestes mas claros como el agua del mar mas profundo y ese cabello rubio como los rayos del sol con una mezcla del oro puro, lo esperaba con unas alas blancas abiertas ademas de sus brazos. Trowa no pronuncio palabra alguna. solo lo abrazo, acario. Lo extrañaba. Un angel, ahora para siempre. Miro sus ojos, susurrandole al oido.

-Solo tù y yo, Quatre.

OWARI 


End file.
